Utopia the Divine Being
by CMXB
Summary: The world was in danger because of Britannia so Two siblings from another realm came to save it to give it peace.


**Chapter 1 A Savior called Utopia**

**I don't own Yugioh or Code Geass.**

In another plane of existance there exists two young men one being age 17 while the other was 15.

The older one had golden spiky hair with the tip in a curve, his eyes where red, he was wearing a white vest, gold fingerless gauntlets, he had gold pants, white boots and was wearings earings with wings on them.

The younger one had white jacket with gold streaks, red pants, white shoes. short golden hair and red eyes.

They where in a throne room with symbols of 39 on the walls and the older one was sitting on the throne wich had a white and gold collor scheme.

"Brother what is peace to you?'"Asked the younger one.

"It is simply a Utopia where people can live in harmony accepting each other with out being forced Leon"The older one said with a smile.

"That's right that way true peace can happen and happiness can be found."Leon said with a smile.

"Yes being forced peace or having their free will taken is not peace but despair."Older one said as he got up and walked foward and sumoned a mirror that showed him a world.

"What's the matter big bro Shin?" Leon said worried.

"This world is full of war and sadness a place where we must go and a foolish emperor aims to kill a god to achieve his so called peace so we must stop this and cut off this leach so the wolrd can grow without being held back by this parasyte."Shin said as the number 39 glowed on his back and Leon number 88 appeared on his right cheek.

In a planet called Earth theres a exist a empire called Britannia, any country conquered by it has their rights taken and their name replaced with a number to show their lower class, In a country called area 11 it's former name Japan in the city of Shinjuku they were being attacked by Prince Clovis he was attacking the city to find a capsule not carring about the people as his soldiers killed them without mercy.

Out of nowhere a Knightare was attacked by a slash of energy destroying it making everyone confused than a two portals appeared one from the sky and the other from the ground, Sky one came a giant white and gold object then it started to open to reveal a giant with two swords with the number 39 on it's left shoulder(Utopia), and the ground one appeared a humanoid lion sitting on a throne, he has huge sword and has the number 88 on the right shoulder(Gimmick puppet of Leo).

Clovis watched as the two ginats appeared and said:"What is the meaning of this, who are these titans?"

"We don't know Milord they appeared from those portals." Bartley said in shock.

"Then kill them."Clovis said in anger.

In the battle field the enemy knightare look at them with fear and one said:"so what their big that just means we can hit them."He fired at Leo but the bullets fell to the ground.

"What?"He said in shock.

Leo raised his blade and slashed in front of him making a energy slash that destroyed the enemy in front of him.

Utopia came down started to slash at the Knightmares while somewhere able to eject others died, he also took out the tanks and soldiers to save the people.

Menawhile Lelouch was observing them as they took out the enemy while he was in a knightmare that he stole.

"Those titans are impressive, the Britannia army can't even scratch them so with them will make this battle easy but I need a way to contact them to have a chance without being attacked."Lelouch said

"Do you wish to help?" a voice appeared out of nowhere surprising him.

"Who said that?"Lelouch said as he looked around.

"You may know me as Utopia and I came to give you an offer."Utopia voice said.

"Really like the one I received from that girl."Lelouch said.

"No my offer will make you separate from this reality's hold and make you a member of our group the numbers of hope and unlike the numbers that Britannia used our numbers are what would be considered to be divine more than that power of the king that you have obtained."Utopia said.

"So what is your deal?"Lelouch asked interested.

"Join us in making this world a paradise and you will be given a rank among us and be given the power to destroy your father and be immune to the geass."Utopia said.

"Very well I accept."Lelouch said as he then felt a burn on is right hand causing him pain then a number 32 appeared on it.

"Welcome to our group you have been given the number 32 the king of the sea Shark Drake."Utopia said.

"Shark Drake you say interesting what does he do."Lelouch said with a grin.

"You are able to control the water and create clones of your defeated enemies to fight for you."Utopia said as Lelouch nodded.

"Good now to sumon Shark Drake you must visualize him in your mind then call him, and when you have complete control you can make him stronger."Utopia said.

Lelouch did what he told him and saw a image and called out:"Appear now number 32 Shark Drake."Lelouch number glowed and then another portal appeared surprising the people again and a creature that was like red shark with four fins with the number on it's chest appeared.

Shark Drake growled and charged at the Knightmares in front of him and destroyed them and then made clones that were made of water and those clones attacked the enemy.

**G1 Base**

The terrorists are hidden among the people but they pose little threat to our superior army but those monsters are making the casualties grow by the second."Bartley said.

"We know that moving on."Clovis said.

"Understood you highness the gas capsules."Bartley said.

"What the public will think, either way I want her back dead or alive."Clovis said.

Back in the battlefield Kallen attacked a tank with her knightmare slash harkens and said:"Those dam Britannians."

"Kallen can the Glasgow still move."Ohgi asked.

"Don't worry Ohgi I'll decoy them get the people out."Kallen said.

"The problem is were trap if it wasn't for those three titans we would have been completly surrounded."Ohgi said as another member shot a rocket launcher.

Kallen saw two Knightmares behind her making her get scared.

"It's our glawsgow friend."Jeremiah said.

They went after her and as Kallen she saw gauge and said:"Just thirty minutes left."

"The west entrance, use the tracks to move to the west entrance." Lelouch voice said to on the radio.

"Who's this how do you know this code?"Kallen questioned.

"That doesn't matter if you want to win you're just gonna have to trust me."Lelouch said.

"To win."Kallen said as she went to the tracks.

"Okay now what am I supossed to do now?"Kallen asked as the other two follow her.

She saw a train and Lelouch said:"Since you trusted me you're gonna win jump on to the train."

"Gotcha."Kallen said and she jumped on top and ran to the other side as Jeremiah knightmare was being pushed back.

"You think you can get through that way, if thats your plan, you go aftet the glasgow."Jeremiah said.

"Yes milord."Said the other soldier but he was blasted by a energy blast.

"What was that?"Jeremiah said in shock then noticed that Leo was staring at them.

"So that what she was going for making us a target for that monster."Jeremiah said in shock.

Leo prepared for energy blast from it's eyes and then Jeremiah decided to eject to save himself as he saw his Knightmare be destroyed.

"You saved me but how did you know that titan was on our side."Kallen asked as she saw Leo look around for enemies.

"Kallen."Ohgi said as his group came to her.

"What he contacted you too."Kallen said.

"Sure did and Yoshida's group going to be here too."Ohgi said.

"Are you in charge?"Lelouch asked Ohgi from his radio.

"Uh, yes."Ohgi said.

"I present you the cargo on that train their tools for your victory."Leloch said and they looked inside.

Kallen was surprised as in there was more knightmares and said:"All this but how."

"Woman in the glasglow what the filler Status."Lelouch asked.

"About fifteen minutes worth:"Kallen said.

"Recharge it in ten minutes I'll contact you for your next instructions also don't worry about the titans they are our allies."Lelouch said.

"Understood."Kallen said.

Lelouch cut the comunication off and sigh.

"Tired."Utopia said.

"A little but regardless we need to continue to succeed."Lelouch said.

"Very well don't strain yourself too much as Shark Drake needs you in good condition."Utopia said.

"Understood."Lelouch said as they waited .

After the time as come to Utopia and Leo and they were impress at Lelouch leadership but they didn't like how he treated as a game but with enough training he can be a good strategist as he used the Glassglow to serve as a decoy used the other to shoot the enemy through the walls and then used groups to take out the lower units and he also used Shark Drake to take them out when they weren't looking and used the clones to his advantage.

Clovis was mad and ordered to use his units to corner the enemy but Lelouch used the tunnels to have the terrorists to escape and then asked:"Leo can you finish them."

"With pleasure."Leo said and he shot a powerful blast that vaporized them.

Lelouch laughed and said:"Guys we did it the plan work."

"Ok don't get too crazy about it."Utopia said.

Utopia noticed something moving towards the battlefield and was taking out the ally knightares it was a new knightmare with a white and gold color scheme.

"While a good color choice theres only one that deserves it."Utopia said as he went to fight it.

"Lelouch I found a new knightare I will dispose of it."Utopia said to him.

"Very well I am confident in you."Lelouch said.

Utopia dropped in front of the knightare as the pilor Suzaku stared at him.

"He's huge."Suzaku said stunned.

"Tell me why are you doing this?"Suzaku said to Utopia.

"Why should I tell a enemy about anything."Utopia said in a deep voice.

"I want to know why you would cause this senseless slaughter."Suzaku said.

This made Utopia mad and said:"You fool you think I am the one that attack the civilians I am their savior along with these so called terrorists because if we didn't appear innocent lifes would have been lost."

Suzaku was stunned and said:"I didn't know but the only way to achieve peace is by changing the system so please surrender."

Utopia laughed at him and said:"You fool nobody can be easily changed the only true way is to get rid of the leach that harms it by destroying it."

"But that won't change nothing."Suzaku yelled at him.

"Oh really then what should the people do hand over the world to Britannia I bet that's what you want am I wrong Suzaku Kururugi son of Genbu Kururugi."Utopia said making him shocked.

"I did a little research from the battle when Britannia conquered Japan and I know your sins you cry baby."Utopia said making Suzaku mad.

Lancelot charged at Utopia but something happen as Utopia sliced the limbs off making the Lancelot a torso.

Suzaku was shocked at how easily he beaten him.

"You don't desereve death or to be called a Japanese."Utopia said and he flies to the sky leaving him.

Utopia went to meet Lelouch as Leo kept guard.

Utopia then changed to a smaler version of himself called Utopia roots as he was now around Lelouch size who was wearing a disguise.

"Impressive now let's end the battle."Lelouch said as Utopia nodded as they went in.

They found Clovis alone and then Lelouch points a gun at him and said:"Order a ceasefire."

Clovis was scared and did what he told him to do.

"I command all forces are to ceasefire at once I shall allow no further fighting."Clovis said to the army.

The lights went out.

"Are you satisfied."Clovis asked.

"Very well done."Lelouch said.

"And what now shall we do have a nice game of chess."Clovis said.

Utopia saw how Lelouch interrogated his brother and saw his geass work as Clovis told him that Cornelia or Schneizel might know about the murder of his mother.

Utopia stoped Lelouch from killing his brother and said:"Lelouch your not ready to have blood on your hands so allow me." as Utopia sumoned knife that was made of darkness.

Llouch nodded as Utopia stabbed Clovis in the heart as they saw something entering the knife as Clovis was dead.

"What happen?"Lelouch asked.

"His soul is trapped forever in this knife to suffer for his sins."Utopia said.

"I see well Clovis did destroy other lifes so I can understand."Lelouch said.

"Now Leouch let me show you the next step."Utopia said as he put a hand on his shoulder and guided Lelouch to a new place.

**Note:Heres the Utopia story and as you saw with Suzaku I'm not a fan of him and with how Lelouch got Shark Drake other characters will get number monsters so who would you like to see have one."**


End file.
